<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're all the things that we do for fun by spilborghs (carebearstare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416347">we're all the things that we do for fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs'>spilborghs (carebearstare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baseball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colorado Rockies, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Ping-Pong, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to?” Carlos has mischief in his eyes, knows that he’s been riding a win streak. </p>
<p>Trevor shoots him a look right back and gets up from where he had been sitting. Like he even had to ask. “Don’t know why you’re smiling so much when you’re going to lose.” </p>
<p>Carlos laughs in return and throws an arm around him, pulling him close. “Sure, kid. If you say so.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos González/Trevor Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're all the things that we do for fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a silly little fic set in 2018. and yes, i did look up the official rules on how to play, because even if this is fiction, it’s gotta be somewhat placed in reality. </p>
<p>unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. if you found this by googling yourself, please click back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an off-day, but Trevor’s still at the field anyways. Always is, but he likes to get a workout in, and he’s always working to improve his swing in the batting cages. A few of the other guys are there too, chats them up in the locker room after he’s finished with his drills. He’s talking to Charlie about his plans for the rest of the day when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns slightly and smiles when he sees Carlos, ping pong paddle in hand. Carlos smiles back at him and gives him a look, while Charlie laughs. Everyone in the clubhouse knows how competitive they are when it comes to ping pong, and he’s got a score to settle. </p>
<p>“Want to?” Carlos has mischief in his eyes, knows that he’s been riding a win streak. </p>
<p>Trevor shoots him a look right back and gets up from where he had been sitting. Like he even had to ask. “Don’t know why you’re smiling so much when you’re going to lose.” </p>
<p>Carlos laughs in return and throws an arm around him, pulling him close. “Sure, kid. If you say so.”   </p>
<p>He follows Carlos to the game room where the two of them have taken it upon themselves to take over the ping pong table, complete with a tally on the marker board to track how many games each have won. He’s up 20 games to 17 on Carlos, and he’s annoyed that he lost the last two times they’ve played each other. </p>
<p>Carlos sees him eyeing the tally markers as he gets the other paddle, handing it over to Trevor. “You’re gonna lose that top spot soon, Trev.” He glares back at him, already shifting into competition mode, but all he gets back is a laugh as Carlos places his hand on his cheek. “Wanna make it interesting?”</p>
<p>He puts his hand on Carlos’ wrist, thumb grazing over his pulse point. “How so?”</p>
<p>“Mmm… you could take me out on a date when I win.” Carlos flashes him a smile, eyes bright. Trevor just rolls his eyes at him, letting go and pulling away from him so he can get settled on his side of the table. </p>
<p>“I took you out last week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but <i>I</i> paid for that.”  </p>
<p>“You weren’t complaining about it afterwards.” </p>
<p>Carlos sighs dramatically as he gets ready to serve, hand up in the air. “Only because you gave me dessert.” Trevor’s cut off in his response as the ball hits the table, and it’s a little unfair that he’s thrown off his game from Carlos’ flirting but he’s still able to rally. They exchange hits until his rally hits the side of the table, causing the ball to fall to the ground. He curses as Carlos picks up the ball, knows what’s coming. </p>
<p>“1-0, me baby.” Carlos is fairly talkative, but he always quiets a little when they’re in the middle of a game. That helps him settle down, and he’s able to tie up the game when Carlos slips up and volleys instead of letting it hit the table first during a rally. He doesn’t celebrate though, just waits for Carlos to serve again. </p>
<p>Sets between them always take a little bit of time, both of them among the best on the team at the game. He ends up losing the first set 14-12 after tying it up at 11, adrenaline getting to him and causing him to over-hit the edge of the table a few times. He’s annoyed as Carlos puts the score up on the marker board, but he still lets himself look Carlos over as he has his back to him. He can’t help it when Carlos looks like that. </p>
<p>Of course, Carlos catches him as he involuntarily licks his lips. “See something you like?”</p>
<p>Trevor just bites his lip. “Nope. Not at all.” </p>
<p>Carlos doesn’t say anything at first, just walks over to him, taking his hat and putting it on backwards on his own head before kissing his temple. He goes back over to his side and tosses the ball over before getting to it. “So where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>Trevor wants to be annoyed but he won’t let it show, knows that Carlos ribs him even more when he knows it’s apparent. “Gonna be the worst-rated restaurant in Denver.”</p>
<p>Carlos just laughs before setting in his stance, waiting for Trevor to serve. He gets the first point this time when the ball hits Carlos’ side of the table before bouncing back to his. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles at Carlos before serving once more. There are a few intense rallys, one going 21 volleys before Carlos misses and lets the ball hit the table three times. He shouts in excitement as Carlos curses, but they both are quick to reset, preferring to save the gloating til the end of the match. Trevor’s able to win the set 11-9, throwing his arms in the air as he does. </p>
<p>“You gonna put that up on the board or did you want me to?” Carlos is the one who usually keeps score, but he always likes to throw that at him when he wins a set. Carlos doesn’t say anything, just sticks his tongue out at him as he writes the results underneath the first one. </p>
<p>They usually play five sets, but he can tell that this one’s going to end up at three, both of them more interested in other things today. Carlos pretty much confirms that when he walks back over to him after recording the score, putting his arms around his shoulders. “You still haven’t told me where you’re taking me after this.” He’s got a smile in his eyes, though his smile is just this side of a smirk. </p>
<p>He glances down at Carlos’ lips before meeting his eyes once more. “That’s because I’m deciding where I want to go after I win.” </p>
<p>Carlos just shakes his head, trying not to laugh. “Whatever you say, kid.” Trevor does laugh at that, shoving him away. </p>
<p>“Go serve so I can get this over with.”</p>
<p>Carlos sticks his tongue out at him again, but does what he asks anyways. He’s always had a soft spot for Trevor, and this is no exception. </p>
<p>The set once again takes some time, because even if they both know that they’ll be happy either way with where they go, they both really, <i>really</i> want to win. They can’t help it, they’re competitors to their core, no matter what sport they’re playing. Trevor’s diligent in his serves, trying to be as sharp as possible, but Carlos gives it right back in quick volleys. This set is almost a dance between them, as right after one scores the other scores the point right back. After half an hour it’s 15-15, neither one of them wanting to give up, as this set determines who gets the tally mark under their name on the board. </p>
<p>“Getting tired yet, kid?”</p>
<p>Trevor huffs at him as he pushes his hair off of his forehead, probably looking a little disheveled but he doesn’t care. “You’re the one who’s older. Are you able to keep up?”</p>
<p>They’ve been playing for well over an hour and a half now but Carlos still manages to be quick with his words. “You know the answer to that.” Flashes him a quick smile, eyes more than a little suggestive. This time Trevor flips him off before getting ready to serve again, but his mind is still on Carlos’ words and maybe he’s thinking about the last time they played and even though he lost the game he still very much won when Carlos pulled him into the showers after. </p>
<p>His thoughts are still wandering a little, causing him to mis-serve the ball and he should be mad about that but the look he’s getting from Carlos makes up for it. He just shrugs and tosses the ball over to Carlos for the next serve before glancing at the tally again. He really doesn’t want to lose three in a row, but he’d still be up two games. </p>
<p>He doesn’t <i>let</i> Carlos win or anything, but he let himself get distracted in the first place and even though they play to a tie two more times, he does end up losing when his volley goes off the short side of the table twice, one right after another. He tosses his paddle on the table as Carlos does a little dance, watching as he puts up the final score and adds a mark under his name. </p>
<p>He’s a little irritated with himself, but that doesn’t last long when Carlos takes his hands into his own, smile lighting up his face. “Told you I’d catch up to you.”      </p>
<p>Trevor can’t even be mad. He just walks them back to the wall, resting against Carlos as his hands go to either side of his hips. “You’re still losing by two games.”</p>
<p>Carlos looks down at the space that isn’t between them before wrapping his arms around him. “Pretty sure I’m winning right now.” He doesn’t let Trevor answer, just leans in for a not-so-sweet kiss instead.</p>
<p>He can tell him where they’re going for their date later. He’s got more important things to tend to at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me <a href="https://tulowitzki.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>